


I'm Talking to You

by via_ostiense



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: chain_of_fics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-26
Updated: 2004-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/via_ostiense/pseuds/via_ostiense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes I wonder."  chain_of_fics prompt "Sometimes I wonder."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Talking to You

"Sometimes I wonder."

Mizuki didn't turn around, engaged in pulling his shirt over his head. It popped through, and he shook his head to get the remaining water out of it.

"You could look at me when I'm talking to you."

He didn't bother with a brush. If he let it dry in a wild tangle, his hair would come out looking just tousled enough to be sexy, but not enough to be disgustingly messy.

"Are you even listening?"

He stood in front of the mirror and finger-combed his hair. It was nice like this, all the strands sticking together with the water's surface tension. It wasn't quite as silky as when it was dry, but it was still much nicer to touch than most boys' hair.

Steps behind him and a familiar scowling face appeared in the mirror before rough hands turned him around and slammed his back against the smooth glass.

"Yes? What do you wonder, Yuuta-chan?" he purred, ignoring the fact that his carefully tousled hair was now smashed flat in the back and he'd have to do it all over again. He emphasized the familarity of the honorific, rolled it around in his mouth while letting his arms dangle at his sides. He watched Yuuta's eyebrows twitch at the pet name and a parade of emotions - irritation, anger, fear, embarassment - flaunt their way across his face until his protege's eyes slid away and he dropped his hands.

"Nothing," Yuuta mumbled, bringing up one hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Wasn't wondering anything."

Yuuta was turning away, back to his locker, when Mizuki pushed himself off the mirror and grabbed Yuuta's hand. He yanked him close and slid one arm around his waist as Yuuta stumbled, and used his other hand to tilt the boy's chin up. Before Yuuta could ask any more questions with his opening mouth, Mizuki pressed his lips down, muffling Yuuta's exclamations. His lips were rough and chapped and still wet from the shower, and Mizuki kept his eyes open to watch Yuuta's slide shut. He pulled his mouth away, but kept his arm around Yuuta's waist so that his friend, stiffening, couldn't step away. He touched a finger to Yuuta's nose and watched his eyes fly open. He leaned in close so that his lips were nearly brushing his friend's and their eyes were bare millimetres away.

"You shouldn't ever wonder if I care."


End file.
